


Fate Portfolio

by CharDaMa



Series: The Big Fan Art Book [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Author-san needs stress releif, Digital Art, Drawings, I REGRET NOTHING, I really need to finish this paper, It's almost 3 am Y'all, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sketches, Tis I Matthew!, at 2:57 am, send help, so they're gonna draw, their favorite characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharDaMa/pseuds/CharDaMa
Summary: Master draws a lot and this is their portfolio!((Or author-san needs somewhere to store their doodles of this fandom and wants to share with the rest of the fans))Note: Some of these are doodles and stress relief drawings. Some are colored and some are messy. If it's NSFW then I'll put a warning. Updates are more likely on Mondays or Tuesdays. Requests closed





	1. 1. Cu drawings

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, the resolution gets crappy whenever I crop or zoom in. Oof.

Cu Chulainn doodles. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 2.  Robin Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketch of my strongest Archer.


	3. 3. Robin Hood Colored

I experimented a bit with shading and some stamp brushes. Not sure if I like the way I drew the hair. XD

One thing I'm extremely proud of is the inside of his blazer.


	4. 4 Matthew/Mashu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people on Amino voted and Mashu won the poll. Muramasa was a close second so I guess I'll do him first.

It's a work in progress, so a headshot.

 

I wanted to post the sketches but they won't show for some reason. Oh welp. 

 

 


	5. 5. Mashu/Matthew finished!

these were the concept sketches that were supposed to go with the last chapter. I chose to go with the third one. 

 

She's cropped because I don't like the feeeeeettt. ugh. 


	6. 6. Muramasa Sengo

Yooo, we're out of school but my hands haven't recovered fully yet. I still get a few aches during the day but they no longer feel like they're on fire. 

 

Anyway, Muramasa won second place on the poll, so here are some drafts of him. 

 

I did a few headshots of him, but this is the best one I came up with at the time. 

 

Here's the first draft.

 

 

 

Then I realized how wonky it was and used a new page to clean it up a bit, 

 

 

The finished drawing might have a background because I took a perspective class and I have a lot of background/layout drafts laying around. So I'm gonna clean them up and put them to good use. 

 


	7. 7.Sengo Coloured

 

Ah, there he is. 

 

Thank you to all the support on Amino and AO3. It's appreciated~

 

I might try and take commissions soon. Have a nice day~


	8. 8. Hokusai Summer Las Vegas Event

Here's summer Hokusa! Good luck on the new event guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if some images do not appear.


End file.
